My Special Gift
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kekasih mu tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu? Namun sepertinya semua itu akan terbayarkan.


Bungou Stray Dogs is ours (kidding ;p)  
Sumber gambar dari google  
Seluruh data yang ada di ambil dari

Warning : kata2 gak sesuai KBBI. Character OOC.

Suka banget sama pair ini entah kenapa. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari gambarnya. So, happy reading.

 **Dazai Pov.**

 _Zzttt *vibrate*_

 _sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru you ni_  
 _ikiteiru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru you ni_  
 _namae o yobu yo_  
 _anata no namae o_  
 _anata ga anata de ireru you ni_

 _*klik*_

'Hari ini tanggal 19 Juni. Kalian tau? Aku rela tidak tidur untuk menunggu datangnya hari ini (walaupun sebenarnya aku memang sedang tidak bisa tidur) untuk menunggu hal yang aku nanti-nantikan.

Hah? Kalian tidak tau hari ini hari apa? Ah, kalian sangat sangat payah.

Aku, Osamu Dazai, golongan darah AB, tinggi 181cm, berat 67kg, tampan dengan rambut coklat, mata bewarna senada, pintar, disukai banyak orang, wanita maupun pria(?) ini sekarang berumur 22tahun.

Kalian tau apa artinya?

Ya! aku berulang tahun.. sekarang aku sedang menunggu ucapan dari teman2 agensi..'

...  
 _00.30_

 _'_ Mungkin mereka sedang mengetik pesannya sekarang.'

 _01.00_

 _'_ Apa mereka semua lupa ya?'

 _01.30_

 _'_ Ah, mungkin mereka sedang tidur. Baiklah ku tunggu besok pagi saja.'

 _09.00_

'Uuhh aku baru bangun jam segini, untungnya hari ini agensi libur, jadi aku bisa bersantai sedikit. Baiklah, ayo kita cek apa ucapannya sudah sampai.

*cek hp*

'Uahhh semuanya ngucapin ulang tahun loh.. mari kita absen.

Kunikida-kun. Cek.  
Yosano-san. Cek.  
Ranpo-san. Cek.  
Kenji-kun. Cek.  
Tanizaki-kun. Cek.  
Kaichou. Cek.  
Atsushi-kun.

Loh, kok pesan atsushi-kun gak ada ya? Apa dia lupa? Apa dia gak tau? Gak mungkin gak tau dong, kita udah 3 bulan jadian kok.

Eh, tapi aku gak pernah kasih tau atsushi-kun sih soal kapan ulang tahunku. Uhh jadi sedih.. jadi dia bener gak tau yah.. apa aku kabari aja dia sekarang? Ah tapi masa gitu? nanti ketauan banget aku yang mau di kasih ucapan? uhh jadi badmood deh.'

 **Dazai Pov. End.**

 **3rd** **Pov.**

 _08.00_

Atsushi baru saja membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, yaitu jalan-jalan berdua dengan Dazai-san, tentu dengan tingkah konyolnya, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan untuk Atsushi. 'Rasanya hari akan jadi hari yang indah' pikir Atsushi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ia bangun menuju kamar mandi. Saat berjalan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'Rasanya kok ada yang beda yah. Kok kaya ada sesuatu di celana ku.'

Ia memegang belakang pinggang nya. Mengernyit menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, menutup pintunya keras dan menguncinya. Lalu memastikan sesuatu.

KYAAAAA!

Atsushi segera sadar lalu menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia punya ekor juga nekomimi berwarna hitam putih?! Ia sangat kebingungan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _Di mimpinya tadi, setelah ia dan Dazai selesai berjalan-jalan, mereka duduk di taman. Dazai pergi membelikan es-krim untuk mereka berdua. Atsushi yang sedang menunggu, melihat seseorang berjubah hitam berjalan kearahnya, wajahnya pun tidak terlihat. Atsushi hanya kebingungan melihat orang itu._

 _Orang itu berhenti di depannya. Ia berkata "Besok kamu harus mengucapkan sesuatu loh kepada seseorang. Namun karena sepertinya kamu tidak tahu, akan aku beri sedikit bantuan deh. Hal ini akan berakhir saat besok berakhir."_

 _Orang itu menyentuh dahi Atsushi sedikit lalu pergi. Atsushi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia terbangun dari mimpinya._

Atsushi frustasi sekarang. Perubahannya ada hubungannya dengan hal yang dikatakan orang misterius itu kan? 'Lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa kepada siapa? Akhh aku bingung.'

 _Kruyyuukm_

'Hah aku lapar. Lebih baik aku pikirkan ini nanti saja.'

.

.

 **3rd Pov. End**

 **Atsushi Pov.**

 _21.30_

Aku bersyukur berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan. Karena ini hari libur jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan pergi keluar untuk berbelanja, melihat-lihat ke toko pakaian, berkunjung ke game center dengan tambahan 2 'benda' asing di tubuhku.

Ha ha, ya si ekor dan nekomimi nya masih ada, kalian tau, aku agak kebingungan untuk menyembunyakannya seharian ini.

Akhirnya aku hari ini memakai coat besar berwarna coklat menutupi tubuhku, juga topi coklat seperti milik ranpo-san.

Biarlah aku terlihat aneh, demi menutupi 2 'benda' ini.

Ah, tidak terasa waktu sangat cepat. Kemudian aku bergegas untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh Dazai-san. 'Kok tumben dazai-san belum ada kabarnya hari ini yah. Ah, coba aku kerumah nya saja deh, sekalian berkunjung, kebetulan aku bawa bahan masakan, jadi aku masak disana saja sekalian makan berdua dazai-san' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah dazai-san.

 _22.30_

 _Ting tong.._  
 _ting tong..._

 _'_ Loh, kok sepi yah? Apa dazai-san nya sedang keluar?' Ku coba membuka pintunya, 'eh, tidak dikunci?'

Aku langsung masuk dan mengecek keadaan di dalam.

Yaampun, berantakan sekali.. bungkus snack dimana-mana, tv dibiarkan menyala di ruang tamu sedangkan dazai-san nya tidak ada.

Aku coba cek ke kamarnya. ah ternyata dazai-san nya sedang tertidur.

'Uh, dasar dazai-san, tukang bunuh diri yang menyebalkan. '

'tapi aku menyukainya ' uhh memikirkannya membuatku memerah sendiri.

Aku merapihkan letak selimut dazai-san, mengelus rambutnya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun.. 'Yosh, ayo kita bereskan rumah ini'.

 **Atshushi Pov. End**

 **Dazai Pov.**

 _23.45_

 _'_ Uhh, aku tertidur yah. Saking lelahnya menunggu ucapan dari atsushi-kun dirumah aku jadi lelah' (padahal yang dilakukannya hanya nonton tv dan makan snack saja).

'Eh, rasanya seperti ada orang di ruang tamu.'

Aku cepat-cepat mengecek keluar dan menemukan seseorang yang aku tunggu sedari tadi.

 **Dazai Pov. End**

 **3rd Pov.**

Atsushi sedang membuat susu hangat untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah tidak memakai topi dan coat besar nya karena ia kepanasan dan ia pikir tak apa karena dazai-san sedang tidur, jadi ia tidak takut dilihat seperti ini.

Sedangkan dazai agak kebingungan dengan yang dilihat sekarang.

Ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di dapur membelakanginya entah sedang apa mirip sekali dengan kekasih nya. Namun ia memiliki nekomimi dan ekor berwarna serupa.

'Warnanya juga seperti milik atsushi-kun'.

Lalu ia menghampiri orang itu perlahan dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Sang target terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari adanya orang lain.

Setelah memastikan lebih dekat, 'ini benar atsushi-kun', dazai langsung memeluk atsushi kegirangan.

"Wah atsushi-kun, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mengetahui hari ulang tahunku juag menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Bahkan sampai memakai nekomimi dan ekor segala. Ahh aku senang sekali.."

Atsushi sangat kaget tiba-tiba dazai memeluknya seperti ini. Terlebih setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Apa? Dazai-san ulang tahun?" atsushi berbalik menghadap dazai, menatapnya.

Dazai terdiam sebentar, "oh jadi aku salah yah?" Dazai agak menunduk dan sedikit tersenyum miris. 'Yah memang bukan salah atsushi-kun tidak mengetahuinya, aku juga tidak pernah memberitahunya'.

"Uuhh dazai-san maafkan aku. Ehhmm jujur saja aku memang baru tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu. Emm kalau saja aku tau lebih awal aku pasti akan membawakan mu kado. Maafkan aku dazai-san. maafkan aku." Atsushi juga menunduk merasa bersalah. 'Bodoh sekali aku tidak mengetahui ulang tahun kekasih ku sendiri.'

Dazai melihat atsushi yang merasa bersalah seperti itu jadi tersenyum. Ia memegang dagu atsushi dan menatap matanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa atsushi-kun, ini kesalahanku juga. Lagipula kau sudah disini merupakan hadiah terbaik untukku."

Atsushi tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata dazai.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu menggunakan nekomimi dan ekor bohongan ini? ingin menggodaku yah?" Dazai tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eehh? Tidak tidak. Huhh. Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Tapi jangan tertawa yah. Jadi... "

Lalu atsushi menceritakan mulai dari mimpinya sampai tadi sampai kerumah dazai.

"Ha ha hahaha ..." dazai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarkan cerita atsushi.

"Uhh sudah kubilang jangan tertawa dazai-san." Atsushi blushing plus cemberut ngambek.

'uaah atsushi-kun imut sekalii'

*cuupp

"D-d-dazai-san?"

Atsushi kaget karena tiba-tiba ia dicium oleh dazai. Ciuman singkat namun lembut dan hangat. Cukup untuk membuat atsushi merona hebat seperti tomat.

"Itu hukuman mu karena tidak membawa kado untukku. Sekarang, mana ucapan selamat ulang tahunku?" Dazai tersenyum.

"Eh? U-umm e-ettoo.. S-selamat ulang tahun Dazai-san."

*cup

Secepat kilat atsushi mencium pipi dazai.

Dazai cukup kaget dengan ciuman barusan. Ia segera memeluk atsushi erat.

"Terima kasih atsushi-kun. Aku mencintaimu"

"U-um. Aku juga mencintaimu Dazai-san."

 _00.00_

 **End**.

Woooo selesaii... ini yang terpanjang yang pernah kutulis. Rasanya alurnya masih kurang bagus yah.. mohon kritiknya reader-tachi...

Sekali lagi arigatou buat dukungan ns-chan untuk aku. Dan para reader-tachi juga.

Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
